Lay With Me
by Alexis1
Summary: Alex finds out the secret post Riverdog, thanks to some FBI guns and a injured Maria.


Lay with me  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: This is what might have happened in River Dog after Michael and Maria's kiss and Liz and Max's departure from River Dog's cave.  
  
Alex Whitman strolled along the street whistling to himself. Apart from the Liz and Maria situation his life was great. He and his crush Isabel Evans had been paired together in their French project and his parents were out of town for the weekend. Now all he had to do was to find some friends to fill it. He arrived at the Crashdown and pushed open the door setting the bell on top of it ringing. Before he knew what was happening Maria was screaming and a tall figure dressed in black flew out of the back room.   
"Well, I'm glad your pleased to see me!" he cracked looking at Maria.   
"God you scared the life out of me!" Maria said her hand over her rapidly beating heart.   
The man who had emerged from the back who he now recognised to be Michael Guerin sat down at the counter and immersed himself in munching on the half finished chocolate cake there, sending daggers with his eyes her way. The cake looked as if it was covered in some kind of sauce. It looked sort of like Tabasco but Alex disregarded that as his overactive imagination. He sat opposite Maria.  
"So what are you doing alone with him?" he asked.  
Maria cringed. Blunt as always.  
"Well…" Maria stalled. Well when Liz was non-shot she actually was only Max healed her. He's an alien along with Michael and Isabel. That jerk over their abducted me and about 10 minutes ago kissed me like I've never been kissed before Real believable.   
"Just hanging," she said.   
Alex gave her a funny look and was about to say something when Liz and Max walked into the café hand in hand.  
"What have two lovebirds been up to then?" Michael asked smirking.   
The couple by the door looked at their joined hands and promptly dropped them.  
"Where's Is?" Max asked.   
"She went home after HE was no help in keeping us calm," Maria said, glaring at the spiky haired alien who had the annoying ability to get under her skin.  
"You thanked me earlier DeLuca," he fired back.  
She blushed and he smirked in satisfaction.  
"Okay, what did I miss?" Liz asked.  
"Welcome to Out of the Loop land Elizabeth," Alex said more sharply than he meant.   
Liz joined the table where her two closet friends were and exchanged worried looks with Maria.  
"Max..," Michael said standing.  
"I know," he replied.   
Michael rushed to Maria and Max to Liz and pushed them under the table, shielding them with their bodies.  
"What the…" Alex began before Max's hand grabbed his jacket and pulled him under.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Maria screeched trying to struggle away form Michael's hold. He just held her tighter.   
The next thing they knew a hail of bullets flew through the air and shattered the glass into pieces. Just as soon as it started the gunfire stopped. Michael made a move to stand when Maria's cry caught his attention. He looked down at her and nearly passed out when he saw her top was ripped at the shoulder and blood was poring from the hole.  
"Max!" he shouted to his friend who was busy checking Liz was all right.  
Max looked up and soon saw why Michael was panicked. He moved over to Maria with Alex and they lifted her onto one of the tables. Quickly he placed his hand to her shoulder and Maria stopped crying. Max moved away when he was sure she was healed and moved to the window. Placing his hand to where the glass used to be he brought the pieces together and secured them in the pane. Michael and Liz were trying to calm Maria. Alex was standing dumbfounded.   
"I think you guys have got a lot to explain," Alex stuttered before falling into a faint.   
  
"God I can't leave you two alone for five minutes. First healing Liz, no offence," Isabel said looking at the brunette. "Then abducting Maria," she said giving Michael a glare. "Then frightening poor Alex so much he fainted," she finished shaking her head.  
They were all seated in the Whitman's lounge. Alex was lying, still unconscious, on the couch, his head in Isabel's lap, Liz was on the floor her head on her knees, Max was leaning back in a easy chair and Maria was curled up on the love seat with Michael hovering about, feeling slightly out of it.   
Alex stirred and everyone sat up.   
His eyes opened to Isabel's concerned face above him.  
"This isn't a dream is it?" he asked hopefully.   
Isabel smiled,   
"Sorry Alex," she said shaking her head.   
He tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness overcame him.   
"Maybe I'll just lie down for a little bit," he conceded settling back into Isabel's lap. "While you guys tell me what the hell's going on," he finished.  
  
"So, you three are aliens. Max healed Liz when she was shot. Michael kidnapped Maria. You went to the dome got a feeling about a symbol on a necklace. Liz and Max investigated and found some new leads," Alex repeated back to them shaking his head in disbelief.   
"And you think it was whoever who followed you to the dome was who fired at the Crashdown?"  
Isabel nodded.  
"How did you know that someone was gonna shoot?" he asked the male aliens.  
Max looked at Michael who shrugged his shoulders.  
"I think when I healed Liz I opened some kind of bond that tells me when she's in danger. Maybe you know from close contact with humans of the opposite sex?" Max guessed looking at Isabel.  
"Never been in that situation," Isabel shrugged looking at Michael for his explanation.   
He didn't say anything.   
"Michael how did you know? You noticed it first," Max asked.   
Maria became intensely interested in the pattern on the loveseat.   
"What happened while you two were alone?" Isabel asked, fearing the worst. She knew Michael could be impulsive and Maria guided herself on instinct. What if these forces combined resulted in a little cross-species mating?   
"You two didn't…." she asked clearing her throat.  
"WHAT!" the guilty pair both practically yelled.  
"Well, how else can you explain it?" Liz asked.  
"Me and that alien freak?" Maria said incredulously.   
"I know earth girls are easy but…" Michael didn't finish his sentence before Maria slapped him. She was literally shaking with anger.   
"You pig! Earth girls are easy! How would you know? You don't even know what alien girls look like on your planet! No offence Isabel," she said to the curvy blonde. "And may I remind you, you kissed me! You-kissed-me!" she yelled punctuating each word with a poke in the chest.  
"Now I'm gonna leave before Max and Isabel are gonna need to use their healing powers on you!" she yelled marching outside.   
Liz was glaring at Michael as she stood up.   
"Earth girls are not easy," she muttered darkly before moving towards the door. Max grabbed her arm.  
"Liz let him go after her. It's his mess," he said glaring at his friend.   
Michael sighed and left slamming the door on his way out.  
"He kissed her?" Alex asked a grin spreading across his face.  
Isabel started to giggle then Liz joined in. soon all four of them were laughing at the concept of that couple.  
  
"Maria…" Michael began trying to apologise. He didn't mean to be nasty. It was he just wasn't comfortable telling them about kissing Maria when he had particularly told Max not to get involved.   
"Michael unless you want me to kick your butt from here to your home planet, shut up!" she spat.   
"Maria, I'm so…" he began again.  
"Forget it! You're a selfish-stupid-alien..." she started to yell.   
She trailed off when she realised he was standing alarmingly close.   
"We prefer the term not of this earth," he whispered before he kissed her for the second time that night.   
The words she was about to say disappeared form her head as she felt herself be tipped back against the car and Michael's hands on her hips.   
  
Max, Liz, Alex and Isabel sat listening to strains of the volatile couple's argument. Then it all went silent.   
"You don't think…" Liz said rising as Max did the same.  
The four ran out to the driveway unprepared for what they might find.   
  
"Oh my god!" Liz and Isabel said at the same time.  
Maria came out of he daze long enough to realise where she was, whom she was with and how many people were watching.  
Maria blushed and turned her head away as Michael moved away from her.   
"I was calming her down," he said to the accusing stares.   
"Michael you really need to learn more about girls. And how to calm them down," Isabel added mischievously.   
The six went inside, Michael and Maria staying away from each other.   
  
Max finally cornered Liz as she came out of the bathroom.   
"Hey," he said shyly.  
"Hey," she smiled back.  
"I think we need to talk," he told her his intense eyes burning into hers.  
She backed into the bathroom and he followed locking the door.   
"Liz this is stupid. We both know we have these…urges, so why are we dancing around them. I'm beginning to think Michael and Maria have the right idea.  
"So am I," Liz whispered before she moved closer to him.   
Max leant down and the inevitable followed.   
  
When they emerged from the bathroom sometime later they were both flushed and holding hands. They walked into the kitchen oblivious to Isabel and Alex's presence. They got juice then proceeded to go into the living room where Maria and Michael were battling over what to watch. Maria wanted to watch Angel and Michael wanted to watch anything but.   
"God. Look at those four. We all made a deal not to get involved with humans and look at us! I'm the only one who kept to it," Isabel sighed from her perch on the counter.   
"Well, you could always go on a date with me," Alex suggested hopefully.  
Isabel smiled.  
"I'd like that," she said before leading Alex into the living room.   
  
The six friends now united in their secret sat and for once the felt at peace. One by one they dozed off. Isabel, ice queen of West Roswell High, had fallen asleep leaning against Alex, class geek on the floor. Max and Liz were squashed together on an armchair.   
Maria and Michael were still awake.  
"Michael?" Maria asked.  
"What?" he groaned shifting his position on the couch.   
"I'm freaking out," she smiled.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to do something about that," he whispered as their lips met.   
  



End file.
